


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by spoonfulofsexy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's Bucky, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Mechanic Bucky Barnes, One Shot, Oral, Passion, Smut, Stereotypes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonfulofsexy/pseuds/spoonfulofsexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader was way out of James Barnes's league and everyone knew it.  She was different though, she didn't care so social classes.  That's why she had a soft spot for the trouble making boys ever since they were younger.  Bucky doesn't think he's good enough for her but the Reader believes otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut so sorry if it's not exactly perfect or great! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Every day you passed James Barnes on the way to work.  You worked at a flower shop on the corner of the street of the motor shop he worked at.  You knew him from grade school, the trouble making kid that got in fights with his friend.  Your friends despised those two kids, they were “too rough and poor.”  Your friend group consisted of rich snobs, and you somehow made the cut to be in that clique.  Of course your parents were just like them, just because they made more than those around them they had to act like jerks. Honestly you were somewhat fond of Steve and James, but since your parents and friends would never approve you just pushed those thoughts away.  

Years have gone by and nothing had really changed.  They’re still getting in fights,  but damn were they handsome.  Especially James, he had a sharp rugged jawline that made your brain shut down.  His sparkling white smile that made your heart flutter to your stomach.  He was your guilty pleasure that no one could know about.

Giving him a little smile as you two passed was not enough for you, so when your parents complained about their car you volunteered right away to take it to the mechanic.  

You wore your cutest floral sundress and most flattering heels as you rolled up to his work in your parent's car.

“Hey can you check my parent's car, they think there’s something wrong with the engine”, you said to James.  

He turned around from the car he was working on and wiped his hands on a towel that was next to him, “Sure ma’am.” You gave him a friendly smile and got out of the car. Your heart raced as he walked over to you, his muscles glistened with sweat. “So what’s wrong with it?” He lifted up the hood and inspected it.

“Well they say it has been jerking a lot lately”, you said in a very light voice.  You tried to sound as flattering as possible.

He hummed and rubbed his stubble covered chin as he looked at the engine. “Did you feel it doing that when you drove over.”

“Uuuh well no, but they insisted I bring it here”, you felt your cheeks get red.

“Well I can give it a look after I finish changing the oil in that car”, he nodded to the cherry red car he was working on when you drove in. 

“O-okay!”, you said cheerfully. “Well I work at the flower shop down the street, so I’ll come by later to check up on it.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later then”, he nodded you off.

 

The entire day you couldn’t stop thinking about him, and how nice his body was.  You day dreamed about his strong arms around your body and his plump lips attacking your neck.  The thoughts gave you goosebumps, but the ring of the door opening snapped you out of it.

“Well hello (Y/n)”, one of your friends walked into the store.

You cleared your throat and pretended to have been doing something, “O-oh hey”, you stuttered.

“What’s going on?”, she asked suspiciously.

“Nothing! It’s been a slow day”, you nervously laughed.

She lowered her sunglasses to examine you, “Hmmm okay, Do you have plans later on?”

You hissed guiltily, “Yeah well…”

“WAIT, there’s no way you actually have plans that don’t involve me”, your friend said offended.

You rolled your eyes, “I have to go to the mechanics down the street.”

Her nose wrinkled in disgust, “Ugh yuck, why? You don’t even have a car!”

“My parents needed it to be fixed”, you shrugged off.

“Yeah but to that one? Doesn’t that kid we went to school with work there…. Steve?”

“James…”, you said with a bit of anger. When she looked at you shocked, you softened your tone. “His friend is Steve.”

“Ohhhhh yeaaah, they’re little rats”, she giggled at her comparison but your eyebrows furrowed unimpressed.

“Well anyway”, you looked at the clock ,”Looks like I should be closing up the shop and heading over now!”  You couldn’t wait to get out of there.

“Oh let me come, we can go get some drinks”, you friend suggested. 

“Uhhh no thank you.  Wouldn’t want you to get oil on your dress”, you pretended to care as you took the keys to the store.  “Plus it’s a Monday, isn’t it a bit early in the week to get drunk?”

She slung an arm around your shoulder as you locked up the store, “It’s never too early for a drink, buuut since you would much rather go to that dump than hang with your beautiful friend I’ll leave you to it.”  She strutted away like she owned the city.

You rolled your eyes once more and scoffed at her attitude.  You thanked the heavens that she decided to leave you alone, or all your hopes of James flirting with you were gone.

 

Your heart raced with every step you took toward the repair shop.  You could hear the sound of metal banging against each other as you were only a building away.  You crossed your fingers that James was still there as you rounded the entrance way.  

James saw you as you walked in looking like some sort of fairy.  He thought you were the most gorgeous person ever, but he remembered who you associated yourself with.  He knew you were way out of his league, but you weren’t like the others.  He tried to act normal as he approached you.  

He ran his hand through his sweaty, chocolate brown hair. “Good Afternoon Miss”, he greeted.

Your breath got caught in your throat, “Hi-i, you can just call me (Y/n)”, you smiled shyly.

He acted like he didn’t know your name so he didn’t seem creepy, “Well (Y/N), the car is all fixed. Just needed a tune up.”

“Oh that’s great, thank you….”, you paused trying to think of a way to address him.

“Bucky”, he smiled charmingly.

You were surprised by that but then you remembered that Steve always called him that, “Oh ! I thought your name was James?”

“It is, but I usually go by Bucky!”

“Oh that’s cute! I actually should’ve remembered that since we went to school together”, you hadn’t realized you said that out loud, before you could take it back he already let out a chuckle.

“Oh yeah!! But thanks, I’ll have to tell Steve you said that”, he shook his head as he laughed.

Your mouth tugged into a smile, “How is Steve by the way?”

Bucky was surprised that you asked or even cared. “He’s good, still skinny as hell and still fighting every person in sight.”

You laughed, “Well that’s good the two of you are still best friends!”

Bucky sighed, “Yeaaah can’t get rid of him, so are you still friends with…”

Knowing exactly who he was talking about you answered before he could finish, “Yeah… I mean I guess.  I don’t know, she considers us friends so sure.”

As if she knew you were talking about her, she yelled for you across the street. “(Y/N)!! DO YOU NEED HELP DARLING?!”

You shook your head and sighed in frustration, you took a deep breath and turned around. “WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP!?” You turned back to Bucky, “I’m sorry.”

He put his hands up, “Oh no it’s fine.”

You felt your friend come up behind you ,”Do you need me to make an excuse for you to leave?” She seemed a bit buzzed, and she was talking way louder than she thought.  You gave Bucky an apologetic smile and whispered angrily, “Shut up please, I am okay.”

“Are you sure? You shouldn’t be talking to people like him.  He might try to rob you”, she tugged you away.  

You ripped your arm out of her hand, “Oh for christ's sake will you stop?  Go home.”

“Suit yourself, but if I see your dead body in the newspaper I won’t feel bad.” With that she walked away tripping on herself every few steps. 

When you turned around to apologize to Bucky he was gone.  You furrowed your eyebrows as you couldn’t find him.  You knew he was gone because of your bratty friend and you couldn’t help but feel guilty the entire time you drove home.

 

The next day you dropped by to give him the money, but his co-workers said he wasn’t in yet.  That was odd because he was never late to work, but you just decided to give them the money and visit later.

 

The day after that you came by, you thought it would be the day you ask him for drinks.  You saw him fixing a tire, but when he saw you he quickly got up and walked inside.  You could feel your chest tightening at the embarrassment.  All his coworkers there saw the scene and shared pitied looks.  

 

You waited two days after that to come by again.  Maybe he just needed space, even though you didn’t have any kind of relationship yet.  Once again you caught him mid work and he walked out on you.  This time you chased after him but you were too late.  At the last second the door closed in your face.  You slammed your hands against the door, “JAMES YOU COME OUT HERE!!” You didn’t care that everyone was watching, you just needed to talk to him.  “Bucky!!!”

You turned around with some dignity left but with tears in your eyes.  You clenched your purse straps until your knuckles were white and walked out of there with your head held high.

 

A week went by before you bothered to show your face around again, but Bucky legitimately was not there.  His co-worker approached you, “I’m sorry ma’am he’s actually not here right now.  He had to go to a customer’s house to fix their car.”  You were about to leave but they stopped you to give you a piece of paper. “Here is his address, he’ll head home around 6 tonight.  Wait for him there, yeah?”

You gave them a hopeless smile, “Thank you.”

You took their advice and headed straight there after work.  It was a long walk in those heels but it was going to be worth it.  You looked at the paper again to see if you got the apartment number right, when you confirmed you were at the place you sat down on the steps.  As you waited you braided your hair up to cool yourself off.  You kicked around a few pebbles with your foot but you heard foot steps so you whipped your head up.  It was Bucky, and he looked like he was ready to run.

Your blood boiled seeing him, you pushed yourself off the step and stomped towards him. “ **DON’T** you dare take a step.” You pointed an accusing finger against his chest. “Why are you avoiding me!”

Bucky laughed dryly, “Why am I avoiding you?”

“YES! God I embarrassed myself so many times for you!”, you complained.

He scoffed, “Oh yeah? As embarrassed if someone were to think you were some sort of pervert or murderer?”

“Is that what this is about?!”, you asked exasperated. “You can’t take what she says to heart.”

He rolled his eyes, “Do _**you**_ have any idea what that’s like?! TO BE LOOKED DOWN UPON BY ALMOST EVERYONE?!” His shouting made you take a step back.  He threw his arms out in frustration, sweat dripping down his forehead. “I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!! JUST STAY AW…”

You couldn’t stand watching him any longer.  You watched his lips as he walked closer and closer to you, and with out thinking you grabbed the back of his head.  You pulled his face towards yours and crashed your lips against his.  You squeezed your eyes shut and held your breath, ready for any kind of rejection.  Instead you felt his body loosen up, and his hands slowly were placed on your hips.  He slightly pulled his lips away and murmured, “(Y/N)...”

You cut him off, “Just shut up and kiss me, damn it.”

He pulled your body against his, and you could feel his sweat against your skin.  He deepened the kiss and tilted his head to the side.  He moved his lips against your hesitantly, but he became more confident once you did it back. 

His hands began to roam your body and all you wanted was to feel his calloused hands against your skin.  You pulled away breathless, “Is Steve home?”

Bucky looked at you with confusion, “No why?”

“Show me around the apartment”, you smiled deviously.

It only took him a second to understand what you were hinting at.  He lifted you up bridal style and carried you up the stairs. You unlocked the door for him ,and once he carried you in he kicked the door shut.  

Right away he placed his lips against yours with hunger.  He placed you down on something soft.  “This is the living room”, he said against your lips.  You peaked your eyes to take a quick look, but a sudden pleasure between your legs made you shut your eyes again.  

Bucky rubbed his fingers against your covered clit, he fed off the reactions he was getting from you. “You like that doll?” You just nodded your head eagerly.  He kissed away from your lips and down to your neck.  He nibbled and kissed a line to your collarbone while his hand snaked underneath your dress and to your breasts.  

Lightly he massaged your sensitive breasts and sucked the sweet spot on your neck. “Anyone ever touch you like this?”

“I don’t kiss and tell”, you smirked down at him. He then lifted up your upper body so that you were sitting up.  He kissed you passionately as he unbuttoned your dress agonizingly slow.  Every slight touch of his fingertips against your back sent chills.  The top of the dress finally fell off your shoulders and pooled around your waist.  Your pastel pink bra was exposed, he lightly pushed you onto your back again so he could pull off the rest of the dress.  Once in his hands he threw it over the coffee table.  He ate in the sight of you in your underwear and bra like you were the first sight of water he has had in weeks.

He was speechless, and all he could do was stare which made you feel insecure.

“What?”, you nervously laughed as you tried to cover up.

He shook his head and moved your hands away, “Nothing, you’re just so beautiful it is un real.”

You could feel the blush creeping onto your face. “Let’s do another room.”

He picked you up and set you on the kitchen table.  His pink lips kissed their way down you body until he was kneeling between your legs. You placed your hands behind you to prop yourself up.

He began to gently kiss the insides of your thighs until he was at the center of pleasure.  You could feel his warm breath against your covered pussy, and it ached for his touch.  

He teasingly placed a kiss against it, making you whimper.  Then he hooked his finger on the inside of your lacy underwear and pulled it down.  The cool air made you exhale in anticipation. Once again he placed a kiss against your clit but now it was uncovered and ten times more sensitive.

You threw your head back with a moan, you thought it couldn’t feel any better than this but you were incredibly wrong.  He began to slowly lick the sensitive bud making you tangle your hand in his hair.  The wetness and warmth was an incredible sensation, and your legs shook with every movement of his tongue.  You laid yourself back against the table and wrapped your legs around his head.  His tongue began to quicken and he teased your entrance with his calloused finger.  His finger spread your wetness around your folds until he pushed his finger in.  Your back arched slightly off the cool wood surface and you moaned his name.  

You could tell he was smirking against you as he began to speed up even more.  He sucked your clit and ran his tongue up and down against it.  A sensation of pleasure began to build up in your lower stomach and before you could release it he stopped.  You whined at the loss of pleasure and looked at him in frustration.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and swiftly picked you up for another room change. This time it was his bedroom, he tossed you onto the bed and climbed over you like prey.  

You slid off your bra and grabbed his face to taste yourself on his mouth.  He pulled away but you had his bottom lip between your teeth.  You released it and kissed him again.  You cupped his hard dick through his jeans, and with one hand you unbuttoned his pants.  He helped pull of his pants for you and kicked them to the floor.  You grabbed him with only his underwear on which made him distracted from the kissing.  You pulled down his underwear and instantly wrapped you hand around his dick, it was intimidatingly hard and thick.  You began to pump and he let out a shaky breath against your mouth.  You quickened your pace and you rubbed pre-cum around his tip. 

“Wait…. Let me fuck you first”, he said out of breath.

You grinned at his arousal, “Okay.”

He spread your legs with both his hands.  He grabbed his cock and teased your pussy with the tip of it.  He rubbed his length against you until you begged, “Please just fuck me already.”

“Someone’s a little impatient”, he joked.  Just to tease you more he slowly as possible only put the tip in.  You groaned needing more, you tried to rock your hips to get him into you more. Suddenly he thrusted himself fully into you quickly and you let out a moan, “Fuck.”

“Is that what you wanted”, he smirked.

He leaned down so that he hovered over you again and grabbed the sides of your face with both hands.  You grabbed a fistful of his hair and pressed your mouth against his to muffle your moans.  He pulled away still thrusting at a constant speed, “No I want to hear your moans.”

You blushed and pushed your head against the bed when he hit a sensitive spot.  He continued to hit it with each smooth thrust into you.  You loved the feeling of him filling you with his length.  He licked his thumb and placed it against your clit to add more pleasure.  He rubbed it in circles with the rhythm of his thrusts.  

“Fuck Buck”, you exclaimed.

He went harder and deeper so he could make you cum.  Before he knew it he could feel your walls around him begin to tighten up. “Yeah that’s it doll, cum for me.”

Him saying that sent you over the edge and your legs wrapped around his waist to make him go deeper.  He continued to fuck you through your climax so that he could finish soon after.  Only moments later did you feel his dick twitch inside of you.  He groaned your name and placed his forehead against yours as he came down from his high.

He took a deep breath and pulled out of you.  He laid on his side and you ran your hands through his hair as you both let your breathing go back to normal.

He placed one last kiss against your lips until he heard the front door open. 

“Hey Buck, is this dress a new fashion statement you’re trying to make?”, you both heard Steve’s voice come from the living room.

He looked at you with wide eyes but you just stared at him offended, “Did he just call my dress ugly?”


End file.
